


Колыбель

by merchant_prince



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, Kings allusions, M/M, Mysticism, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash, Reversebang, Snowpiercer allusions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис присоединился к миссии корабля «Вимана» из-за случайного стечения обстоятельств, Себастьян – ради карьерных достижений и научных изысканий. В этом путешествии не должно было случиться ничего неординарного, но у космоса еще остались загадки для людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колыбель

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на ReverseBang в тандеме с потрясающим артером risowator http://risowator.tumblr.com/

**Часть 1**

Старт мало чем отличался от взлета пассажирского шаттла или военного джета. Во всяком случае, Крис почувствовал небольшое разочарование – от «единственного в своем роде» корабля «Вимана» можно было ожидать кинематографической легкости полета. Впрочем, стоило вырваться из атмосферы Весты, как система стабилизации внутренней среды довольно мягко выровняла давление. На этом этапе отличие стало куда очевиднее – как будто находишься не на корабле, а на орбитальной станции.  
\- Центр, выходим на расчетный курс, - капитан Джексон сухо продолжил общаться с диспетчерами. - Конечно, мы привезем сувениры с дальних берегов, если умники разрешат. Конец связи.  
\- Ю-ху! Поводок отпущен? – Энтони, первый пилот, подпрыгнул на своем месте. Крис и сам улыбнулся. Подготовку миссии широко освещала пресса, под конец излишние внимание стало действовать на нервы даже техникам космопорта, а они даже не общались с журналистами лично. И несмотря на предстоящий долгий полет, некоторое ощущение свободы витало на мостике «Виманы».  
\- Выходим на расчетный курс, - в другой бы ситуации капитан напомнил бы о профессионализме и субординации, но сейчас он был не меньше своей команды рад началу настоящей работы без лишних разглагольствований о важности и уникальности предстоящей миссии. – Мисс Йоханссон, вас с коллегами и мистером Эвансом я буду ждать в кают-компании через полчаса.  
\- Конечно, капитан, - девушка, занимавшая место рядом с отдельным терминалом, встала и покинула мостик. Она была вторым по значимости человеком на борту. Если капитан Сэмюэль Джексон командовал экипажем, то Скарлетт Йоханссон отвечала за группу ученых из Университета космических исследований. А Крису предстояло балансировать между экипажем и пассажирами.  
\- Ну что, рейнджер, готов вписать свое имя в историю освоения космоса? – второй пилот, Джереми, развернулся в кресле и расслабленно потянулся.  
\- Лучше постою рядом и обеспечу максимальную безопасность, - хмыкнул Крис, также собираясь уйти с мостика. Оставшиеся полчаса можно было рассматривать как личное время.  
\- Заходи к нам, будем рады твоей компании, - махнул на прощание Энтони.  
\- Обязательно, парни, - в предстоящем путешествии для Криса с самого начала очевидны некоторые отрицательные моменты. Хорошая команда была одним из немногочисленных плюсов. А иначе предстоящий год миссии казался бы ему чистым наказанием.

***

О «Земле-2» говорили еще в начале эпохи колонизации. Тогда это была только философская концепция существования «живого мира». И вот уже несколько столетий как были терраформированы планеты альфа- и бета-системы, в гамме появились первые разведывательные базы, а старушка Земля получила статус заповедника и музея человеческой цивилизации, когда Университет космических исследований объявил о получении достоверных данных о существовании подобной Земле планеты. С кислородной атмосферой, водой, всеми условиями для возникновения жизни. Научное сообщество ухватилось за появившиеся крупицы информации и стало усиленно работать над развитием данного направления исследований. Год за годом данных становилось больше, о «Земле-2» стали говорить и за пределами Университета. На этой почве родились множество анекдотов, несколько книг-бестселлеров и экранизации к ним, ряд псевдонаучных спекуляций и даже одна радикальная религиозная секта. Своего пика ажиотаж вокруг «Земли-2» достиг, когда появилась возможность отправки на планету миссии с группой ученых.  
Крис мало интересовался изучением дальнего космоса. На его родном Сурте традиционно предпочитали больше внимание уделять вещам «здесь и сейчас», что для планеты с самой высокой сейсмической активностью в альфа-системе вполне понятно. Зато на Весте о «Земле-2» можно было услышать несколько раз в день  
Крис равнодушно внимал новостям, в которых говорилось о присоединении к миссии супругов Амара и Ратхи Капур – специалистов по беспилотным аппаратам, когда секретарь наконец-то пригласил его на встречу.  
\- Крис, чтоб тебя, Эванс, ты послан мне в наказание, да? – Роберт никогда не разменивался на любезности со своими друзьями.  
\- К тебе я пришел сам. Посылают меня обычно к херам, и я надеюсь, что ты поможешь изменить тенденцию.  
Роберт откинулся на кресло и тяжело вздохнул.  
Еще пару лет назад они служили на одной базе Службы спасения. Роберт был той еще занозой, что не мешало ему быть хорошим оперативником. Когда контракт подошел к концу и продлению не подлежал, Служба предложила ему административную должность в центральном офисе на Весте. Крис бы и не подумал использовать их дружбу для личной выгоды, но обстоятельства прижали.  
\- Крис, слушай, я смотрел твою документацию. Тебе рекомендованы еще два курса реабилитации…  
\- Я не инвалид! – под ударом кулака протеза полимерный материал стола Роберта жалобно затрещал. Крис сморщился, медленно отступая назад и, как бы оправдывая свой срыв, добавил. – Это же не причина списывать меня со счетов.  
Три месяца назад командам с их базы пришлось эвакуировать людей из обрушившейся из-за землетрясения шахты. Никто и не знал, что там ведутся работы, по всем документам предприятие закрыли из соображений безопасности. Так что тот сигнал SOSбыл неприятным сюрпризом. Крису и его группе достался самый проблемный участок. Они расчищали путь к помещению, где могли находиться люди, как поврежденные земным толчком перекрытия рухнули. Криса нашли только через сутки. Врачам пришлось собирать его заново, потеря левой руки еще считалась счастливым исходом. Потом нашлась клиника нейротехнологии на Весте, взявшаяся сделать протез и провести процесс вживления с последующей реабилитацией. Крис считал дни, когда сможет вернуться к привычной жизни, но Служба не спешила восстанавливать его в должности. С очередным отказом он уже отчаялся.  
\- Успокоился? Тогда можно я договорю, - Роберт повысил голос. – Похвально, что ты рвешься снова в бой, хренов адреналиновый наркоман, врачи тебе, в общем-то, разрешают рисковать жизнью дальше. Но, знаешь, в чем проблема, IntergalaxyMines, чьих сотрудников ты пытался спасти, редкостные ублюдки. Мало того, что попались на незаконной деятельности, так пытаются оправдаться. Наша Служба не идеальна, но, поверь, то что остатки твоей группы расформировали, а тебя держат подальше от проверок и разборок, облегчит жизнь и тебе, и нам.  
\- Проще совсем убрать меня с горизонта, - именно такой итог был очевиден для Криса на тот момент.  
\- Слушай, есть один вариант. Не могу обещать, но в Службу от Университета космических исследований поступил запрос. Про «Землю-2» тебе же не надо рассказывать?  
\- Ты издеваешься? Инструктировать умников по технике безопасности?  
\- В том числе. А при общем успехе миссии, тебе только привалит бонусов. Подложить твое резюме кому нужно?  
Да, сопровождать научную экспедицию оказалось выходом. Хоть какая-то деятельность и продление контракта на два года – год подготовки и, собственно, время, в течение которого планировалось осуществить миссию.

***

До первой точки совершения гиперскачка предстояло лететь около месяца. Энтони предлагал заложить лихой вираж, для оптимизации времени, но капитан, передав по внутренней связи идею на третью палубу, дал послушать первому пилоту все, что механики думают об экспериментах с виражами на дальних полетах.  
У Скарлетт и ее команды грядущий месяц должен был быть напряженным. Перепроверка техники, устройство лабораторий, снаряжения – пока они не покинули альфа-систему, можно еще было запросить помощь на Весте или Лире. Крис и сам прорабатывал с Джексоном и Йоханссон графики производимых на борту работ. Наверное, в десятый раз подряд, но каждый раз находились нюансы, которые требовали внимания. Скучать не приходилось, как казалось Крису в самом начале, и совсем не было похоже на отпуск, как успокаивал Роберт.  
Спустя две недели полета, основные вопросы были улажены, и жизнь на «Вимане» стала размеренной. Условными вечерами как экипаж, так и пассажиры предпочитали проводить время в кают-компании за общением, играми-симуляторами, фильмами и прочим развлекательным контентом из богатой базы компьютера корабля.  
В очередной вечер Крис засиделся допоздна. Спать ушел даже механик Хэмс, а Крису решил перенести себе на портативный модуль некоторую информацию из базы.  
\- Мистер Эванс, - за спиной оказался Себастьян Стэн, врач их экспедиции. Они пересекались несколько раз во время подготовки к миссии, но серьезно пообщаться случай так и не представился, - вас так сложно застать. Я отправлял вам сообщение на личный терминал, получали?  
\- Видимо, не обратил внимание. Деньки выдались насыщенными, - на самом деле, Крис предпочел проигнорировать сообщение.  
\- Понимаю. Просто, хотел вам напомнить, что вам рекомендованы периодические осмотры и диагностика протеза. Судя по вашей карте, вы не были на приеме уже давно, я мог бы…  
\- Себастьян, у нашего биолога, Ясуко, прекрасная лаборатория, найдите себе развлечение там. А я вам не лабораторная мышь, - Крису слишком осточертело внимание к его травме. Умом он понимал, что Себастьян только добросовестно выполняет свои обязанности, но эмоции бежали вперед.  
\- Простите, что потревожил. Доброго вечера, - Стэн поменялся в лице, хотя и пытался сохранить спокойный тон.  
Оставшись вновь в одиночестве в кают-компании, Крис выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и понимая, что был слишком резок. В ближайшее время надо будет принести доктору извинения и вернуть статус кво – невмешательство в дела друг друга работало же до этого момента.

***

Лир остался далеко позади. До гиперскачка оставался лишь час. Терминал в каюте Криса оповестил о приказе капитана явиться на мостик.  
Вторая палуба, полностью отданная под жилой отсек, сейчас была оживлена. Пассажирам и не участвующим в пилотировании членам экипажам всегда рекомендовалось находиться в своих каютах во время гиперскачков.  
\- Эй, поздравляю, рейнджер, - в коридоре Крис налетел на Мариуса, геолога из группы Скарлетт. Парень успел стать душой компании всего корабля. Даже обычно сдержанный Сэмюэль хохотал вместе со всеми, когда весельем в кают-компании заправлял Мариус.  
\- Очень смешно, спасибо, - в отличие от большинства на борту «Виманы», Крис ни разу не покидал альфа-систему. Не было ни повода, ни желания.  
\- А меня никто не поздравляет. Всех уволю, - Скарлетт подошла со спины и хмыкнула, будто от недовольства. На самом деле она улыбалась.  
\- Не слишком круто? – Крис пожал руку Скарлетт, так как за весь день пересеклись впервые.  
\- Эй, я всю жизнь разглядывала небо, высчитывала местоположения планет, разбиралась с сигналами спутников, но не покидала Весты. Даже между материками не путешествовала. Так что я абсолютно объективна. Меня должны поздравлять при пролете у каждого астероида.  
За разговором они добрались до мостика.  
\- Центр, мы готовимся к скачку, - капитан протокольно отчитывался Весте о состоянии корабля, пока связь позволяла. - Нет, Фил, я не буду скучать по твоим косноязычным сеансам. Вернешься из отпуска только, когда мы будем у Джарта? Все равно не буду, - ну а препираться с диспетчерами было своеобразным спортом. - До связи из беты.  
\- Капитан, - Скарлетт уверенно прошла к своему обычному месту.  
\- Мисс Йоханссон, мистер Эванс, прошу занимать ваши места. Канал связи пока открыт.  
\- Спасибо, но я отправила отчет в Университет еще утром.  
Крис же сообщал в Службу о положении на борту «Виманы» по стандартной форме. Полноценная связь потребовалась бы лишь в угрожающих безопасности миссии ситуациях.  
Обзорные экраны пилотов постепенно расчерчивались столбцами данных. Компьютер указывал близость «Виманы» к станции контроля. Станция регистрировала параметры входа корабля в гиперпространство - при выходе в расчетной точке ждала еще одна станция, регистрировавшая успешное завершение маневра. В случае невыхода корабля на связь в расчетной точке в расчетное время, Центр мог начинать беспокоиться о траурном пресс-релизе и соболезнованиям родственникам пропавших без вести. Впрочем, с тех пор, когда станции впервые были установлены в колонизированных системах, надежность кораблей существенно возросла.  
\- Обратный отсчет, капитан, - Энтони вывел на экраны дополнительную информацию. Теперь помимо черноты космоса с россыпью звезд там виднелись синеватые строчки данных и координаты.  
\- Поздравляю с первым гиперскачком, - капитан повернулся к Крису и Скарлетт. В следующее мгновение экраны заплыли сплошной чернотой, а на мостике, как и по всему кораблю, уменьшилась интенсивность освещения – экономия мощности.  
\- А говорили, что похоже на старт, - хмыкнула Скарлетт, приняв расслабленную, насколько позволяли фиксаторы кресла, позу.  
\- Наверстаете неполученный адреналин при стыковке с орбитальной станцией Джарта. Эти бездельники не могут решить проблему шлюзов в трех ангарах из пяти, а в диспетчеры набирают слабоумных. Это не станция, а проклятие.  
\- Разве не в интересах Джарта содержать станцию в надлежащем состоянии? – Скарлетт оживилась.  
\- Жители Джарта слишком разрознены. Станцию содержит частная корпорация, и конкурентов у них нет…  
Сэмюэль и Скарлетт увлеклись разговором об орбитальной станции. Сначала Крис слушал, но потом потерял всякий интерес. Теоретически, он мог вернуться в свою каюту, но пока на мостике его удерживали протокольные правила. Это механики Хэмс и Прэтт могли себе позволить пренебрежение определенными правилами, но они и летали не первый год.  
Модуль на руке зафиксировал незначительное увеличение пульса. Крис несколько удивился, сам он разницы не чувствовал, да и система стабилизации сейчас работала штатно. Видимо, модуль начинать сбоить. Стоило отнести его на третью палубу, повелителям харда и софта это развлечение только в радость.  
Крис перестал обращать внимание на модуль, медицинская программа которого стремительно меняла цвет индикаторов с зеленого на желтый, и снова взглянул на обзорные экраны. Вместо черноты гиперпространства и сводок данных на них мелькали всполохи света. Как в кино третьего тысячелетия. Так не должно было быть.  
\- Что это?  
\- О чем ты? - Скарлетт отвлеклась от своего терминала.  
\- Разве ты не видишь?  
Свет стремительно менял картинку. Крис уже не слышал, что отвечает Скарлетт, даже не заметил, как показатели на модуле подскочили до красного сектора диаграммы.  
\- Снег тает, - Крис попытался встать, но фиксаторы удержали его в кресле.  
\- Эванс, что с тобой? – капитан развернулся в своем кресле.  
Фиксаторы не поддавались, как бы Крис не пытался. Резко потемнело в глазах.  
Когда Скарлетт вопреки предупредительному оклику капитана вскочила со своего места и попыталась привести Криса в чувство, он уже ничего не слышал, просто обмяк в кресле. Продолжавший фиксировать физическое состояние модуль отправил в медицинский отсек запрос на оказание помощи члену экипажа.

***

\- Мистер Эванс, вы меня слышите?  
Крис кивнул и сразу поморщился. Голова была тяжелой, будто заснул в джете после вылета, а тут уже будят на выход. Правда, стоило открыть глаза, взгляду предстал не открывающийся шлюз, а медицинский отсек «Виманы». Здесь Крис был от силы раза два, и то при ознакомлении с устройством корабля.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуйте? – доктор Стэн отпустил запястье Криса и внес в свой модуль значение пульса.  
\- Замечательно, - в доказательство Крис резко сел на койке. Слабость и тяжесть в теле действительно быстро отступали.  
\- Я ввел вам стимулятор. Буквально минута, и все симптомы окончательно исчезнут.  
\- Симптомы чего?  
\- Мне очень жаль, - доктор закончил с записями и, тяжело вздохнув, присел на соседнюю койку, - но нам все-таки придется сотрудничать.  
Крис опешил. Тревога обещала свести на нет действие только-только введенного препарата.  
\- Мне грозит снятие с миссии? – это было бы верхом иронии. Формальной функцией Криса была разрешение внештатных ситуаций на борту «Виманы», а получалось, что проблемой стал сам Крис. Успешно обнаружена и решена, только такое карьерное достижение не поможет разгрести всех проблем со Службой и вернуться к привычной работе на Сурте.  
\- Нет, что вы. Никакой речи о снятии с миссии. Простите, неудачная шутка. Я имел в виду…  
\- Вы издеваетесь? – меньше всего Крису хотелось сейчас шутить.  
\- Я имел в виду, что во время дальнейшего полета вам придется наблюдаться у меня. И я не собираюсь вас утомлять заботой о вашем же здоровье, только во время гиперскачков, и если вы все-таки решить пройти диагностику…  
\- Дайте догадаюсь, вас на «Виману» сослали за неумение общаться с пациентами?  
\- Нет, я здесь по доброй воле, - либо у Себатьяна были неплохие нервы, либо на самом деле проблемы с общением.  
\- Хорошо, - Крис бы предпочел и дальше избегать общения с ним, но больше это не было возможно. – Что со мной не так?  
\- Состояние, в которое вы впали на мостике, называется феноменом гиперскачка. Симптомы включают в себя головную боль, головокружения, слабость, галлюцинации, потерю сознания. В общем-то, ничего опасного, большинство симптомов устраняются стандартными стимуляторами.  
\- И с чем связан этот феномен? – Крис у и раньше приходилось слышать это название во время прохождения подготовки на оперативника Службы, но в то время «феномен» был чем-то вроде байки пилотов о давних временах первых колонизаторов альфа-системы.  
Доктора вопрос, казалось, озадачил, так как слова он подбирал достаточно долго.  
\- С индивидуальными особенностями организма. В теории, это своеобразная психосоматика – мозг воспринимает факт полета в гиперпространстве как угрозу, и в результате ухудшается физическое состояние, - Стэн развел руками, показывая, что такая неопределенность его самого не устраивает. – На практике, явление достаточно редкое. Мы научились бороться с симптомами, но не выявили закономерности попадания в группу риска и источник, провоцирующий данное состояние  
\- Внушает оптимизм.  
«Выход из гиперпространства через пятнадцать минут. Экипажу и пассажирам занять свои места», - ожила внутренняя связь на терминале медицинского отсека, передавая приказ капитана. Одновременно портативные модули приняли аналогичные текстовые сообщения.  
\- Здесь есть дополнительное место с фиксаторами, - доктор поднялсяс койки и указывая на два кресла в противоположном углу отсека, - можете остаться или вернутся на мостик, или в свою каюту. Капитана я уже заверил в неопасности вашего состояния.  
\- Спасибо. Пожалуй, вернусь к себе, - возможность освободиться от настойчивого внимания к себе Крису очень понравилась.  
\- Конечно, - Стэн кивнул. Крис был уже на пороге отсека, когда доктор добавил. – Вы всегда можете обратиться ко мне.  
Крис не нашелся, что ответить.  
В назначенное время «Вимана» вышла из гиперпространства, о чем объявил капитан по внутренней связи, да и стало очевидно по обычному рисунку звезд в иллюминаторах кают. «Переход прошел штатно», - записал Крис в очередном отчете для Службы.

**Часть 2**

Экран терминала превратилась в обзорный, выдавая картинку приближающегося Джарта. Крис бесцельно всматривался в изображение планеты, не улавливая смысла сопутствующих данных. Лишь бы побороть сон.  
Проблема обнаружилась в первую же ночь по расписанию корабля после злосчастного гиперскачка. Крис проснулся из-за той же самой картинки во сне – он был словно сторонний наблюдатель, когда вокруг него был снежный пейзаж. Пробуждение получилось резким, неприятным, хотя ничего пугающего в сновидении не было. В первый раз. Но те же самые сны стали повторяться каждую ночь. Просыпаясь, Крис предпочитал больше не ложиться.  
Картинка на экране стала надоедать, Крис потянулся к панели управления, чтобы сменить программу, но нажать с первой попытки комбинацию символов не получилось. Протез среагировал с задержкой.  
На Сурте с рождения привыкаешь, что все, буквально все необходимо контролировать: от надежности собственного жилища до знаков ближайших убежищ на улицах городов. Контроль и привычка планировать наперед пробирается даже в вопросы здоровья, особенно если работаешь в Службе. Крису нравилось осознавать, что он в форме, что может выдержать серьезную нагрузку в экстремальных условиях. Как гарантия – справишься в самой безнадежной ситуации. А потом случилась авария на IntergalaxyMines. И контроль стал ускользать.  
Сначала было пробуждение в госпитале Службы. Крис не сразу понял, что именно с ним произошло. Врачи, семья говорили, что все можно исправить, а Крис просто еще не понимал, что именно. Окончательное понимание пришло в момент, когда стало слушаться тело, а желание сжать пальцы на левой руке растворилось в пустоте. Фантомная боль стала вполне реальным страхом.  
Между первичной реабилитацией и вживлением протеза Крис чувствовал себя до ужаса беспомощным. Множество бытовых мелочей стали непосильными преградами. Постоянные уверения, что скоро все изменится, и он заживет обычной жизнью, только усугубляли его состояние. Для Криса все это звучало не иначе, как «но сейчас ты калека».  
Процесс вживления протеза был долгим и муторным. В какой-то момент механизмы оказались работать, перенастройка далась нейротехнологам с трудом.  
А после клиники оказалось, что ничего не будет «как прежде». Заинтересованные, становящиеся почтительно скорбными взгляды прохожих. Практически прямое указание на физиологический недостаток от начальства. «Ты заслужил спокойную жизнь и работу. Тебе найдется место на Весте».  
Крис не хотел спокойной жизни на легкомысленной планете, где жили слишком расслабленно и беспечно. Это было просто вне понимания Криса и привыкать к такому он не хотел.  
В жизни на «Вимане» была понятная определенность – корабль следовал расписанию, требовал выполнения правил, члены экипажа знали свои обязанности, а также знали краткое досье друг на друга. То, что казалось Крису скукой, на самом деле вернуло ему ощущение контроля над собственной жизнью. И так уж сложилось, что предвзятого отношения к нему на борту «Виманы» не сложилось. Здесь его воспринимали, как равного. Терять обретенное равновесие, бросать миссию, когда уже проделана серьезная работа, было бы настоящей неудачей.  
За своими утренними размышлениями Крис пришел к единственному выводу – накопившиеся проблемы, во-первых, признать, а, во-вторых, - решать незамедлительно.  
Изображение приближающегося Джарта дополнилось голосом капитана по внутренней связи – стыковка с орбитальной станцией в течение часа.

***

Станция оправдала все опасения капитана Джексона. Обозначенный диспетчером шлюз не соединялся с кораблем. Перенаправление в новый отсек заняло долгое время. У всех на борту «Виманы» было только одно мнение на этот счет – лучше бы полет продолжался без этих проволочек, но пока есть возможность получать техническое обслуживание вблизи обитаемых планет, ей лучше не пренебрегать.  
Стыковка наконец-то завершилась. Экипажу предстояло контролировать работу ремонтной бригады и решить несколько снабженческих вопросов, а вся группа Скарлетт отправлялась в зал ожидания, чтобы немного развеяться.  
Крис по полученному накануне приказу встретился с представителем Службы на орбитальной станции. Миссия покинула родную систему, и хотя отчетность все равно направлялась в центральный офис на Весте, Служба бета-системы теперь имела приоритетное значение для «Виманы». Личная встреча должна была решить мелкие формальности.  
Разобравшись с первоочередными делами, и убедившись, что обслуживание корабля не требует его присутствия, Крис также отправился в зал ожидания, все равно Скарлетт приглашала присоединиться, а немного отдохнуть перед началом следующего этапа полета, совсем не помешало бы.  
Может быть, орбитальная станция Джарта и имела ряд проблем с организацией приема кораблей, зато здесь позаботились о комфортном пребывании гостей. В зале ожидания были настоящие иллюминаторы с видом на планету, а при особо удачном стечении обстоятельств, еще и на спутники. В зале было малолюдно, и Крис как раз заметил Ясуко и Скарлетт, запечатлевающих друг друга на модули. Сейчас в иллюминаторе как раз виднелась и планета, и один из спутников. За выбранным пассажирами «Виманы» столиком было шумно благодаря Мариусу. Супруги Капур и Себастьян внимательно его слушали, иногда вставляя свои комментарии. Крис присоединился к ним, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл разговора.  
\- …но если бы я только добрался до Нода! Там же легендарная сеть пещер, переживших терраформирование. Уникальный же случай. Можно изучать само строение планеты до прихода людей.  
\- Мечтаешь попасть в зону боевых действий? – мрачно прокомментировала вернувшаяся Скарлетт.  
Нод – вторая из двух терраформированых планет бета-системы. Она же, единственная не вошедшая в союз во главе с Вестой. Автономия Нода практически не создавала проблем на первых этапах освоения, но колонизировавшие планету группы людей изначально были настроены не только на отдельное от остальных планет развитие. На небольшой территории, пригодной для заселения, сложилось несколько государств, руководствовавшихся разными идеологиями, быстро вошедшими в постоянный конфликт за ресурсы и право определять наилучший путь развития для всего населения планеты. Попытки третьих сторон вмешаться в конфликт не увенчивались успехом. Нод попадал в изоляцию. Какие-либо связи с другими планетами восстанавливались лишь во время шатких перемирий.  
Разговор постепенно перерос с научных на политические темы. Нод был достаточно острой и интересной темой для дискуссий, особенно для поколения, смутно себе представляющего такие вещи, как война.  
Первым не выдержал Себастьян. Тема, казалось, не особо его увлекала. Он извинился и пообещал принести всем напитки из местного бара. Крис как раз отвлекся от экскурса в историю четвертого тысячелетия, до которого дошла общая дискуссия. Вернувшись на мгновение к своим утренним размышлениям, он посчитал, что настал самый удобный момент действовать.  
Крис догнал доктора на полпути.  
\- Вам тоже нужна передышка? – улыбнулся Себастьян.  
\- В том числе. Почему мы все еще на «вы»?  
\- Вам так удобнее. Но если хотите оставить официоз, я открыт, - Себастьян легко пожал плечами.  
Крис посчитал, что это самый подходящий момент.  
\- Себастьян, мне нужна помощь.  
\- Последствия гиперскачка? Было что-то еще? – доктор выглядел обеспокоенным. Крис на его расспросы только кивнул.  
\- Не лучшая обстановка для диагностики и терапии. Как только вернемся на корабль, проработаем любой симптом, - в ободряющих словах еще чувствовалось беспокойство, но это все-таки успокоило Криса. Начало положено. 

***

Когда «Вимана» покинул орбитальную станцию, Крис снова отказался в медицинском отсеке. Теперь уже по собственной инициативе и с заранее заготовленными жалобами. Он сидел напротив Себастьяна за столом и видел краем глаза собственную медицинскую карту, развернутую на экране терминала.  
\- Интересная симптоматика, - Себастьян выслушал Криса и вывел на экран терминала еще какие-то файлы, - не думаю, что это нечто серьезное…  
\- Почему-то я слишком часто слышу это.  
\- Это действительно так. И я стараюсь наладить общение, - Себастьян слегка улыбнулся.  
\- И припоминаешь мне каждую мою неловкую фразу?  
\- Не то, чтобы мы много говорили, чтобы я мог цитировать тебя.  
Крис тяжело вздохнул. Как будто их общению только и суждено было превращаться в бесконечные пикировки.  
\- Меня действительно беспокоят эти сны. Они выглядят очень реальными. Просыпаешься и не сразу соображаешь, что все кончилось.  
Себастьян задумался на несколько мгновений, прикрывая глаза и растирая переносицу.  
\- Помнишь, я говорил, что феномен гиперскачка индивидуален, и первопричина не выявлена? – Крис коротко кивнул в ответ, и Себастьян продолжил. – Одной из моих пациенток приходилось много путешествовать между альфой и гаммой. Помимо случающихся во время гиперскачков приступов, у нее также были проблемы со сном, но симптомы исчезли, стоило заняться лечением стресса. Может, твои сны также можно связать с личным опытом?  
\- Ничего похожего. Я не работал на полюсах Сурта. Туда вообще никто не суется даже из коммерческой выгоды, - даже IntergalaxyMines не вложилась бы в разработки залежей анобтаниума, скрытых под чудовищными ледниками.  
\- Были проблемы со сном раньше?  
\- Недельный недосып, после которого пришлось еще неделю жить на стимуляторах.  
\- Долина Ефремова?  
\- У меня это в медицинской карте прописано.  
\- В общедоступном файле членов миссии, - Себастьян в доказательство перетянул данные с терминала на модуль и показал в виде голограммы.  
Около восьми лет назад очередная серия землетрясений привела к изоляции нескольких поселений. Восстановление коммуникаций, снабжения, работа с населением, круглосуточный шум приземляющихся и взлетающих джетов над лагерем Службы. Команды с ног валились. Выматывающая, масштабная миссия и строчка в личном деле о блестящем выполнении задания.  
\- Мои друзья были в долине. Туристический тур «Вулканические пейзажи». После обрыва связи с ними не было связи три дня. Оказалось, что они потеряли транспорт во время земного толчка и пытались выбраться сами, пока их не подобрал спасательный джет.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что мы заочно знакомы? – вряд ли бы Крис сейчас вспомнил, приходилось ли его команде подбирать группу туристов тогда или нет.  
\- Нет, хочу сказать, что уважаю вашу работу. Но заслужить твое доверие такими откровениями я тоже не прочь.  
Крис рассмеялся. Общаться с Себастьяном становилось уже легче. Учтивая прямота обезоруживала.  
\- Хорошо, док. Есть идеи, как вернуть мне нормальный сон?  
\- Да. Попробуем еще один легкий стимулятор для улучшения психо-эмоционального состояния. Посмотрим, какие изменения будут в течение недели. Если улучшений не будет, проведем диагностику во время сна.  
\- Как скажешь.  
Себастьян достал из ящика нужный блистер с таблетками и перенес на модуль Криса указания к применению, дополнительно дав несколько рекомендаций.  
Крис вышел из медотсека без обычного раздражения. Все прошло не так уж плохо. На пороге он на проверку сжал и разжал кулак на левой руке. Задержки реакции не было. Все-таки подождет.

***

В очередной вечер в кают-компании собрались практически все обитатели «Виманы», кроме капитана, чья способность терпеть шумные недисциплинированные сборища имела границы.  
А у любителей повеселиться был вечер гонок-симуляторов. Соревноваться начали механики, пилоты напросились в «штурманы». Толку от советов последних не было, только мешали. Остальные отыгрывали роли болельщиков и спортивных комментаторов одновременно.  
\- Черт, всегда мечтал попасть на трехдневные гонки на Лире, - Себастьян присел на диван, дружески предлагая разогретые по такому поводу угощения. На самом деле, ничего необычного, обычные печенья «Магелланово облако», но не из стандартного набора продуктов для дальних перелетов, а значит – деликатес.  
Крис отказываться не стал, взял сразу несколько штук.  
\- На Сурте гонки не хуже.  
\- Нас ждет очередная история о геройствах нашего рейнджера? Чтоб тебя, отдай мне управление! – Энтони силой выхватил из рук Хэмса модуль и попытался вывести джет из штопора. Слишком поздно, симулятор провозгласил победу «Звездного Лорда». Прэтт громогласно возрадовался успеху и изобразил танец победителя прямо на кресле.  
\- Тихий кратер. Неофициальное ежегодное соревнование пилотов Службы по высшему пилотажу.  
\- Звучит как нарушение десятка правил и сотен законов. Как Служба такое позволяет? – Джереми был настроен скептически.  
\- А куда она денется, пока оргкомитет заседает в Центральном офисе и следит, чтобы соревнование осталось незамеченным.  
\- И эти люди отвечают за безопасность альфы, беты и гаммы! – притворно возмутился Энтони.  
\- Вот и не похвастаешься участием в экстремальном квесте «Атака ксеноморфов». У нас в Университете не умеют развлекаться, - резюмировала Скарлетт, вылавливая из ходящей по рукам миски несколько «Магеллановых облаков».  
\- Осталось только узнать, чем скрашивают досуг в Медицинской академии. Себастьян? – Мариус встрял в разговор, так как терпеть не мог, когда ему не достается внимание. Теперь он хотя бы направлял процесс.  
\- Препарируем синтетические модели ксеноморфов в подвале, конечно же. Я думал, все знают.  
Смех в кают-компании прервал тревожный писк модулей. Срочные сообщения получили все члены экипажа. Крису пришло сразу два – одно по внутренней связи от капитана с приказом явиться на мостик, другое – код от Службы. Пока только «желтый уровень опасности»  
\- Что случилось? – Скарлетт озвучила повисший в воздухе вопрос.  
\- Сейчас узнаем. Оставайтесь пока тут, - Крис вместе с остальными поспешил на мостик.  
Капитан уже ждал в своем кресле.  
\- Мистер Эванс, думаю и вам пришла добрая весть от Службы. Я открываю канал связи.  
Уже знаковый оперативник с орбитальной станции Джарта сообщил об очередном вооруженном конфликте, вспыхнувшем на Ноде. Джарт уже потерял связь с несколькими спутниками, которые удалось установить в мирное время. Конечно, техника при некоторых модификациях могла бы применяться и для военных нужд, видимо, стороны решили обезопасить себя от наиболее разрушительных ударов.  
По рекомендациям Службы, «Вимане» следовало изменить курс. Предваряющая грядущий гиперскачок посадка на обитаемой планете стала невозможна. И возможность попасть в слепую зону вблизи планеты из-за отключения спутников крайне велика. Кто знает, создали ли на Ноде оружие орбитального базирования, и не примут ли их системы контроля пространства случайный корабль за угрозу.  
«Скорректируйте курс и доложите нам в кратчайшие сроки. Конец связи», - канал с орбитальной станцией закрылся.  
\- Жду предложений, - капитан явно сдерживался, чтобы не высказать все, что он думает о Ноде с его вечными разборками. Черти что, а не планета, хоть навсегда исключить ее из карт для дальних перелетов.  
Экипаж автоматически занял места у терминалов, просчитывая возможные варианты.  
\- Если мы больше не привязаны к Ноду, да еще и должны его избегать, - начал Джереми, - у нас две дополнительные точки перехода, через которые можно пройти в гамму. Первая у станции контроля N7, другая у Omega. Первую можно достичь через три дня, путь до второй займет еще две недели. Это на максимальной скорости.  
\- N7? Ты шутишь? Она стара, как Солнечная система! – возразил Энтони.  
\- Станцию N7 используют корабли Джарта, чтобы переходить в гамму. За последние два – ни одного инцидента, - Крис быстро нашел через свой терминал сравнительную информацию по обеим станциям. Если бы ему пришлось выбирать, он бы предпочел N7. Совершать большой крюк до Omega – только увеличивать нагрузку на двигатель, а корабль уже лишился возможности пройти техническое обслуживание.  
\- Какие возражения против N7? – капитан и сам стал рассматривать данные о станциях.  
\- Придется дольше лететь в гиперпространстве, - доложил Джереми.  
\- Третья палуба? – слова оставалось за механиками.  
Хэмс и Прэтт ознакомились с предлагаемыми вариантами и сошлись во мнениях, что предпочтительнее точка перехода у станции N7.  
\- Утверждаю, - капитан подтвердил решение. Оставалось только подготовиться к изменению в плане полета «Виманы».

***

На фоне разговоров про ксеноморфов новость о необходимости сменить курс была воспринята с облегчением. Даже лучше, что исчезла необходимость совершать посадку на недружелюбной планете.  
Тревогу чувствовал только Себастьян. Он надеялся, что до гиперскачка будет еще хотя бы неделя. А оставались какие-то дни. Ирония в том, что и месяца бы не хватило. К этому просто не подготовится.  
Себастьяну было одиннадцать, и его семье повезло – между обитаемыми планетами и Нодом только-только наладилось сообщение, и у них были билеты на пассажирский корабль до Весты. В восприятии ребенка впереди ждало увлекательное космическое путешествие. Все возможные перспективы жизни на новой планете, где не случается войн, а правительства не меняются с коррумпированного режима на военные диктатуры, тогда не казались такими уж очевидными.  
Радость от полета среди звезд закончилась в момент входа корабля в гиперпространство.  
_Себастьяну показалось, что он заснул. Корабль, мама остались где-то далеко, а он поднимается по ступенькам высокого здания. Стоит оглянуться на мгновение – за его спиной оказывается город. Небоскребы тянутся острыми шпилями к небу, на улицах редкие прохожие, люди в военной форме у основания лестницы, над площадью перед зданием развивается красный флаг на флагштоке.  
Отворачиваясь, Себастьян понял, что это не просто сон. Он заперт внутри видения, не может его контролировать. Человек, чьими глазами он смотрел на окружающий мир, обрушивал на него лавину непонятных мыслей, совершенно выматывающих эмоций. Кто такие Мишель, Дэвид, Сайлас? Как можно ненавидеть и, в то же время, быть привязанным к людям?  
Себастьяну очень хотелось вырваться из этого сна._  
Когда он все-таки проснулся на руках у испуганной мамы, перед глазами так и стояло красное полотнище флага с эмблемой золотой бабочки.  
\- Себастьян, можно войти?  
Крис стоял на пороге медотсека. Его появление наконец-то отвлекло от воспоминаний и бездумного пролистывания собственных записей.  
\- Конечно, - Себастьян машинально свернул все файлы с экрана терминала.  
Эванс занял второе свободное кресло, поерзал, ища удобную позу.  
\- У нас скачок скоро…  
\- Понимаю.  
\- Тот стимулятор можно вводить профилактически? - Крис нервничал. Было заметно, как он потирает ладонь об ладонь, а когда контакт кожи с металлом начинает беспокоить еще больше, пытается найти место рукам на ручках кресла.  
\- Побочных эффектов точно не вызовет. Я как раз хотел предложить, - Себастьян сомневался. Так близко к проявлению феномена с ярко выраженной симптоматикой он ни разу не подбирался. Если только уговорить Криса под предлогом медицинской необходимости не стимулировать деятельность мозга, а переждать приступ в медицинском отсеке в окружении диагностических датчиков… Себастьян готов был придушить сам себя. Это было бы жестоко по отношению к Крису. Себастьян же сам только что со страхом думал, что сможет снова испытать то состояние. Нет, от идеи с диагностикой следовало отказаться немедленно.  
\- Капитан объявит пятнадцатиминутную готовность к скачку, и я введу тебе препарат. Ясность ума вплоть до гаммы, гарантировано, - Себастьян попытался улыбнуться.  
\- С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Конечно. Поволновался вместе со всеми, еще не отпустило.  
Крис задержался еще на несколько минут, переговорить о незначительных мелочах. Стоило Эвансу уйти, Себастьян вернулся к своему архиву. Большинство файлов – истории пациентов, обращавшихся к нему, как к специалисту, совмещавшему общую практику и нейротехнологию. Большинство – люди, которым приходилось хоть раз в своей жизни путешествовать между обитаемыми системами. Мужчины, женщины, разного возраста, с разным здоровьем, с разным образом жизни, но каждый во время гиперскачка оказывался «не в себе», а последствия приступа еще долго отражались на обычной жизни. Себастьян мог только назначать легкие препараты, для снятия симптомов, и собирать новые и новые данные, чтобы попытаться разгадать эту загадку. Файл о собственных реакциях и снах лежал в самом начале архива. Может, удастся дополнить его еще несколькими записями. В конце концов, глупо говорить пациентам «все будет хорошо», а самому испытывать страх. И так будет честно. Докопаться до истоков феномена надо Себастьяну, а не Крису.

***

Все происходило так же, как и в предыдущий раз – установление связи с орбитальной станцией, затем – обмен данными со станцией контроля. Капитан повторил приказ оставаться на своих местах, и «Вимана» вошла в гиперпространство.  
\- Все системы в норме. Мариноваться нам так часа три, - отчитался Энтони. Теперь-то экипаж мог расслабиться, большая часть проблем позади. Корабль выйдет в гамме и установит связь с одной из исследовательских станций в системе, пройдет там техническое обслуживание, насколько позволят обстоятельства и отправятся в неизведанные дали космоса, где будет полагаться исключительно на свои силы. Там-то уж точно не будет времени беспокоиться об изолировавшей себя планете.  
Крис, не смотря на введенный ему стимулятор, первые полчаса полета в гиперпространстве ждал нового приступа, но оставшись при своей памяти, принялся разбираться с планом работ, предстоящих в гамме.  
Скарлетт в этот раз не пришла на мостик. Гиперскачки ее в прошлый раз разочаровали. То ли ее отсутствие, то ли отсутствие общего настроения не располагало к общению. Только пилоты иногда перебрасывались фразой-другой по делу.  
Прошло еще около часа, Крис был готов поклясться, что капитан Джексон задремал на своем месте. Если незаметно сделать запись на модуль, при ближайшем сборе в кают-компании будет тема для веселья.  
Крис не успел насладиться ребяческой мыслью, как внутренняя связь модуля выдала предупреждение об опасности. Высветившаяся на экране причина, заставила Криса поспешно отстегнуть фиксаторы и вскочить с места.  
\- Я разберусь, - успел только бросить Эванс на непонимающий взгляд капитана.  
Судя по модулю, проблема случилась в медицинском отсеке.

***

_\- Помнишь, я водил тебя на русские горки?  
\- Я чуть не помер.  
\- Так это месть такая?  
\- С чего бы?  
Себастьян послушно, не сопротивляясь, наблюдает за окружающим, пропускает через себя новые эмоции. Там и скребущее чувство взгляда в спину, подозрительность, ожидание чего-то плохого, и в то же время, там нежность, привязанность к другому человеку. Там желание защитить. Во чтобы то ни стало. Даже ценой собственной жизни.  
\- Баки! Руку давай!  
Падать очень больно._

***

\- Себастьян, ну же. Черт бы тебя побрал, почему сразу не ввел?  
Когда Крис влетел в медицинский отсек, там было все согласно приказу капитана – доктор занял кресло с фиксаторами, работали и терминал, и модуль на случай получения сообщений по внутренней связи. Только Себастьян без сознания повис в фиксаторах, а перед ним на столе лежал пистолет для инъекций с полной дозой стимулятора.  
Вариантов, как действовать, у Криса и не возникало. Модуль на руке Стэна показывал зашкаливающие показатели. По тому, что Крис помнил о своем состоянии, у Себастьяна был приступ. Чтобы ввести стимулятор, хватило навыков медицинской помощи, полученных еще во время обучения. Препарат уже должен был подействовать. Даже модуль показывал норму.  
\- Ну же, - Крис осторожно потряс Себастьяна за плечо, ожидая ответа. К его удивлению, это сработало.  
\- Стив?  
«Эванс, что там у тебя?»  
Сообщение от капитана требовало немедленного ответа. Тут Крис тоже не сомневался.  
\- Ложная тревога. У дока модуль сбоит.

**Часть 3**

\- Если у тебя был стимулятор, почему не ввел его себе?  
\- Слушай, ничего бы страшного не произошло.  
\- А если бы ты во время приступа пошел гулять по кораблю, открыл бы шлюз?  
\- Не с таким пульсом и давлением. А чтобы открыть шлюз, нужно знать код доступа.  
\- Себастьян, просто ответь, какого черта, если ты знал.  
О зацикленности контроля над состоянием членов экипажа и пассажиров корабля Себастьян совершенно забыл. Так-то отчетность шла в медицинский отсек, но если модуль фиксировал далекие от нормальных показатели самого доктора, сигнал тревоги шел следующему ответственному члену экипажа. Крису.  
\- Со мной уже случалось такое. Я думал, что знаю, чего ждать, - Себастьян остался в своем кресле, хотя Крис порывался перевести его на койку. Правда, лишнее, после стимулятора даже дрожь унялась.  
\- Тогда почему не предотвратил?  
\- Потому что я хотел зафиксировать данные для своего исследования.  
\- Ты ставил над собой эксперимент? - Крис выглядел обеспокоенным.  
\- И да, и нет. Говорю же, со мной уже случалось такое.  
\- Можно полную версию, а не отговорки?  
В полной версии самое первое, детское потрясение переродилось со временем в интерес, повлиявший на выбор профессии и врачебного профиля. Раньше среди нейротехнологов никто вплотную не занимался феноменом гиперскачка. Слишком ускользающая вещь, чтобы вести наблюдения – нельзя просчитать, у кого он проявится, наблюдать приступ можно только во время космических полетов, в лаборатории такого состояния не смоделировать.  
Себастьян взялся за эту тему, даже подал заявки на кафедру нейротехнологии Медицинской академии на написание научной работы, хотя знакомые профессора и говорили, что работать с теориями настолько же сложно, насколько и перспективно. Себастьян сам это понимал, но был полон энтузиазма, даже если на исследования уйдут годы. Предугадать, получится ли расширить имеющиеся данные во время миссии «Виманы», Себастьян не мог, но от поступившего из Университета предложения не отказался. В крайнем случае, у него был бы год работы в достаточно спокойной обстановке и наблюдения за собственным состоянием. В первый гиперскачок он даже начинал чувствовать легкое головокружение, но, получив отчет с модуля Криса, успел ввести себе стимулятор. Во второй раз ожидания уже оправдались. Оставалось только понять, к добру ли все это.  
Еще недавно Крис злился, что Стэн не выложил все, что знал, раньше, то теперь, размышляя здраво, стало понятно – лучше уж так, как все случилось. Сейчас они вдвоем застряли на одном корабле с одной и той же проблемой, и у них есть причины доверять друг другу.  
\- Может, я все-таки смогу помочь? – нельзя же сбежать от своих галлюцинаций и снов в открытый космос. Раз уж Себастьян так заинтересован в этом самом феномене, а Крис так хочет завершить миссию без срывов, почему бы не пойти на сотрудничество.  
\- Ты не обязан в это вникать. Это только мой интерес.  
\- А мне интересно, что происходит со мной.  
«Выход из гиперпространства в течение пятнадцати минут. Экипажу и пассажирам занять свои места».  
В этот раз Крис воспользовался дополнительным креслом с фиксаторами в медицинском отсеке.

***

Гамма среди пилотов считалась самой беспроблемной для полетов системой – мало людей и много техники. Эта система исследовалась последней, пригодной к терраформированию и последующей колонизации здесь была признана только одна планета – Кассандра, но активных работ на ней пока не велось, только осторожная подготовка. Тут было построено несколько жилых куполов для специалистов по терраформированию, у самого крупного также была оборудована взлетно-посадочная площадка со всем необходимым, чтобы принимать корабли снабжения, или, как в этот раз, «Виману».  
На посадке ощутимо тряхнуло. Все-таки, поверхность планеты – не идеальное покрытие космопорта.  
\- С прибытием на Кассандру! – оповестил Энтони. На обзорных экранах уже показалась местная техника. Не полноценно обслуживание в космопорте, но лучше, чем ничего.  
\- Что там умники? Они идут в купол на время стоянки? – поинтересовался капитан, завершая работу на терминале.  
\- Только Ратха и Амар до блока связи. У них появились идеи, как улучшить работу нашего спутника, - ответил Крис со своего обычного места.  
\- Значит, ничем не примечательный денек, - Сэмюэль поднялся и покинул мостик.  
Действительно, ничем не примечательный последний день миссии, проходящий вблизи хоть какой-то цивилизации.  
Крис вышел с мостика вслед за капитаном и направился на вторую палубу. Раз уж ремонт не требовал покидать корабль, стоянку можно было рассматривать, как выходной. Своеобразный, как в случае Криса.  
Себастьян обнаружился в своей каюте. За время в пути до Кассандры они успели о многом поговорить. Конечно, без особых прорывов, обсуждения часто теряли изначальную тему и превращались в обычное общение. О детстве, семье, амбициях. Это даже имело терапевтический эффект. Правда, и не совсем без результатов. На подлете к Кассандре Крис снова стал видеть сны. Себастьян признался, что с такими случаями еще не сталкивался. Курс успокоительного и стимулятор должны были решить проблему, но, видимо, нужно было искать еще что-то. А пока Себастьян предложил проверить одну из своих гипотез.  
\- Я готов, - сказал Стэн стоящему на пороге Крису, размахивая дополнительным модулем в своей руке, - пойдем, прошерстим базы и мою библиотеку.  
В кают-компании никого не было, сидеть тут за терминалом можно было с большим комфортом, а даже если кто-то зайдет – ничего, что следовало бы скрывать, в их изысканиях не было.  
\- И в чем идея детального расписывания галлюцинаций, - Крис видел на экране составленный еще вчера совместными усилиями файл со всеми фактами, которые удалось вытянуть из памяти, остававшейся после снов.  
\- Помнишь, я рассказывал о своем первом приступе? – Себастьян вызвал несколько хранящихся в памяти компьютера справочников.  
Крис кивнул.  
\- Мне повезло найти связь с реальными фактами, - на экране появилось изображение красного флага с золотой бабочкой, - это из истории Нода. Случайно встретил знакомый символ в старшей школе, когда заинтересовался историей родной планеты. Герб одного из государств, точнее даже королевства, существовавшеготам много лет назад. Понимаешь, я мог просто случайно слышать эту историю и воспроизвести у себя в памяти во время приступа. Думаю, можно попробовать найти в твоих снах подсказку, где искать их источник.  
\- То есть, нахождение в гиперпространстве пробуждает память?  
\- В какой-то мере.  
Поля поиска на экране заполнились ключевыми словами. Себастьян решил найти сначала все существующие в обитаемых системах транспортные коммуникации, напоминающие поезда и железные дороги любого типа и поколения, плюс – которые функционируют в зимнее время или построены в условиях вечной зимы. База данных моментально вывела около тысячи результатов, да еще и большинство из земного периода истории человеческой цивилизации.  
\- Нас ждет успех, - пессимистично констатировал Крис.  
\- Мы только начали.  
Себастьяна хватило на десяток попыток.  
\- Ладно. Может, ты вспомнишь какой-нибудь символ, деталь, которая будет куда характернее абстрактных понятий.  
\- В том-то и дело, что я помню абстрактные понятия. Необходимость двигаться вперед, смутную надежду, агрессию, сомнения, отчаяние, бессиилие. Понимаешь, внешняя обстановка быстро ускользает из внимания, тебя тянет именно в эмоции.  
Себастьян понимал. И даже слишком хорошо.  
\- Значит, стоит начать перебирать уже имеющиеся варианты. Снег и поезд. Или любое другое транспортное средство.  
Они долго просидели, читая случайно выбираемые статьи. На втором десятке, когда база выдала отчеты эффективности линий-муверов, которые хотели когда-то использовать для освоения полюсов планет, Крис перестал перетаскивать новые файлы себе на модуль и откинулся на спинку диванчика.  
\- А еще я, кажется, умираю в этих снах.  
Себастьян вздрогнул.  
\- И это явно не то, на что я надеялся, - Крис прокрутил в голове образы из сновидения. Как будто провалил миссию.  
\- Крис, ты путаешь себя с галлюцинацией. Чтобы ты там не видел, это не ты. Этого просто не может быть.  
\- А почему тогда я помню эмоции, чувства, мысли, а не голые факты о какой-то катастрофе?  
Себастьян не нашел, что ответить, просто продолжил листать столбцы данных на экране. Взгляд зацепился за строчку «…компания-разработчик скрывала факт крушения мувера и гибели команды-тестировщиков. Подробнее в отчете комиссии по расследованию…» Следующего файла в базе данных не хранилось. Статья относилась к истории Лира, пережившего ледниковый период на заре терраформирования. Всего лишь неудача на пути к великой цели. Не каждая база даже хранила списки погибших.  
Крис молча проследил взглядом те же самые строчки.

***

\- А мне казалось, что это я одержим навязчивой идеей разобраться с феноменом, - Себастьян грустно пошутил, потому что чем дальше они с Крисом пытались разобраться, тем больше путались. Точнее, тем больше Крис отстранялся от реальных фактов.  
\- Но это ты занимаешься темой, попвтки разобраться в которой признавались безнадежными не раз до тебя, - Крис не мог усидеть на месте и расхаживал по каюте.  
\- Но я хочу опираться на реальные факты, а не на мистификации.  
\- Я не говорю о мистификациях. Я говорю… Неужели, то, что тебе приходилось видеть не оставляло отклик для тебя, не заставляло задуматься, не меняло?  
\- Мои видения? Они беспокоили меня, бесспорно, - может быть раньше Себастьян и не задумывался, но в своих исследованиях он действительно много внимания уделял не только причинам возникновения галлюцинаций, но и причинам именно таких видений. Крис пошел по тому же пути скорее интуитивно.  
\- Если они не случайны. Не бессмысленны.  
\- Именно это и называют мистификациями. Во время фазы быстрого сна мы тоже видим случайный набор образов.  
\- Разве то, что происходит во время гиперскачков с нами можно назвать фазой быстрого сна?  
\- Нет, это называется реакцией организма на стресс. Не во всем типичной реакцией. Нагрузка идет на нервную систему, импульсы мозга…  
\- И мы становимся участниками событий, которые случились за столетия до нашего рождения.  
\- Не факт, что все было именно так.  
\- Мы сами нашли подтверждения.  
\- Ты с ума сошел.  
\- Мы именно на том участке пути, когда можно сходить с ума и заводить в качестве домашних питомцев Чужих, - наконец-то Крис перестал кружить по каюте и упал на кресло перед терминалом.  
\- Это же даже не ретро, это седая древность, Крис, ты серьезно? – Себастьян рассмеялся. Ну вот, опять договорились.  
\- Это классика. Не стоит недооценивать земной кинематограф. Все любят ксеноморфов, сам же…  
\- Не напоминай.  
«Эванс, на третью палубу спустись», - модуль на руке пробурчал голосом Хэмса.  
Если бы Себастьян не так плотно общался с Крисом в последнее время, то решил бы, что у механиков что-то случилось, но обычно такие сообщения означали всякие мелочи, вроде желания привлечь независимую сторону для разрешения спора.  
\- Надо узнать, что случилось.  
\- Возвращайся, еще поговорим о старых космических сказках.  
\- Не забывай, куда мы летим, - бросил Крис, уходя.

***

\- В последние месяца два мне кажется, что ты исчез с корабля, - Скарлетт уже ждала в кают-компании.  
\- Так получается, - Крис занял место рядом с девушкой в ожидании капитана.  
Сэмюэль не заставил себя ждать и сразу же приступил к делу.  
\- Мы приближаемся к точке совершения гиперскачка, и это будет самое большое расстояние, которое кораблю придется преодолеть в гиперпространстве. Хотя «Вимана» рассчитан на подобную нагрузку, и не первый наш переход, прошу ограничить любую деятельность, связанную с задействованием систем корабля. Скарлетт, думаю, законсервируйте, пожалуйста, ваши лаборатории в этот день.  
\- Мои ребята уже готовят помещения.  
\- Благодарю за понимание, мисс Йоханссон. Мистер Эванс, я надеюсь, у вас с нашим доком все под контролем.  
\- Думаете, нужно провести тестирование модулей всех на борту? – Крис практически поверил, что не понял намека Сэмюэля.  
\- Не помешало бы. Надеюсь, в этот раз все пройдет спокойно.  
\- Мы постараемся.

***

Идея принадлежала Крису. Себастьян только уверился в его безрассудстве.  
\- Ни ты, ни я, ни кто-либо из моих пациентов не попадал в такие условия. Может быть, когда-то такое и случалось, но мы не можем знать, что произойдет.  
\- Ты примешь стимулятор и будешь все контролировать.  
\- Что я буду контролировать? Остановку сердца? Кому?  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - Крис был настроен решительно.  
\- А ты идиот, - Себастьян встал со своего места и стал делать вид, что ищет что-то в ящиках стола.  
\- Ты вообще хотел переждать приступ в одиночку, - мстительно напомнил Крис.  
\- И успел пожалеть об этом.  
В медотсеке повисла тишина. Крис предложил на время гиперскачка обойтись без стимулятора. «Светлая мысль» заключалась в том, чтобы углубиться в галлюцинации, зайти настолько далеко, насколько позволят время и остатки здравого смысла. Себастьян был против.  
\- Если подумать, насильно ты в меня стимулятор не впихнешь.  
\- Мне страшно, Крис. Будь на твоем месте другой, я бы не колебался. Но ты другое дело. Я не могу думать о тебе, как о подопытном кролике.  
Крис рассмеялся:  
\- Значит, у меня лишняя причина доверять тебе. Ты вытащишь меня, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Себастьян колебался. Конечно, он вытащит.  
\- И можешь считать меня психом, - продолжил Крис, - но я бы хотел и сам испытать то состояние.  
\- Почему?  
\- Как будто я что-то упускаю. Чего-то не достает. Я должен узнать.  
Себастьян успел обойти весь медотсек по кругу, прежде чем дать свое согласие. Он слишком хорошо понимал Криса. И дело тут было не в научном интересе.

***

«Вход в гиперпространство в течение пятнадцати минут. Экипажу и пассажирам занять свои места».  
Себастьян переглянулся с Крисом, сидящем на койке, и ввел себе стимулятор. Дальше оставалось подготовить еще одну дозу препарата.  
\- Крис, можно сделать это сейчас.  
\- Нет.  
Корабль вошел в гиперпространство, о чем сообщил модуль на руке Себастьяна. Крис свой предварительно снял.  
Первые пятнадцать минут полета прошли в напряженной тишине.  
\- Себ, не делай такое скорбное лицо. Пока все впорядке.  
Стэн уже готов был ругаться, но сдержался, садясь рядом и считая пульс Криса. Пока в норме.  
\- Можешь продолжать держать меня за руку, если тебе так спокойнее.  
\- Идиот, какой же ты идиот, - но так действительно было спокойнее.  
\- Раньше бы ты сказал «сопляк».  
\- Когда такое было? – Себастьяну показалось это забавным, хотя раньше за собой он этого слова не замечал.  
\- Дома, - только сейчас стало заметно, что Крис напрягся, - до войны.  
\- Крис? – ответа не последовало.  
Эванс стал оседать, Себастьяну пришлось его подхватить. Кажется, они добились того, чего хотели. Пульс Криса незначительно увеличился.  
\- Хоть говори со мной, - конечно же, ответа не последовало. Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Состояние Криса не вызывало опасений. Может, и не следовало так опасаться, и в этот раз все пройдет не так плохо.  
Время тянулись. Себастьян думал, что еще немного, и он введет Крису стимулятор лишь потому, что не может больше его держать. Слишком сильно придавил.  
\- Да, Стиви, раньше ты был не только меньше, но и легче.  
Стиви?  
Себастьян с неверием оглянулся вокруг. Этого просто не могло быть. Он осознавал, что он на корабле, что он бодрствует. Тогда откуда?  
Он смотрел на Криса и в голове крутились факты о совсем другом человеке. Он «вспоминал», как будто это было естественно.  
Прошло достаточно времени, когда Крис дернулся. Это уже было похоже на другие приступы.  
Себастьян схватился за стимулятор, продолжая грезить на яву. 

***

_«Только не снова».  
Он в поезде, редкие снежинки проникают через развороченную взрывом стену вагона.  
\- Баки!  
Нужно подобраться ближе, насколько позволяет выступ и поручень.  
\- Руку давай!  
Крис бьется внутри галлюцинации. Это не его голос, он не управляет своими действиями, но все ощущения передаются ему.  
Баки…Себастьян тянется к нему, у них почти получается, когда поручень не выдерживает.  
Крис практически срывается следом.  
_

Крис резко вскинулся. В голове еще билась мысль, что он сможет успеть схватить… Кажется, получилось, пальцы прочно сжались вокруг чужих рук.  
\- Тише, Крис, успокойся, я держу тебя, держу.  
Себастьян не дал ему свалиться с койки, придерживая за плечи.  
\- Это я должен был удержать.  
\- Крис, не так сильно.  
Только сейчас Крис заметил, что сжал пальцы на предплечьях Себастьяна. Правую удалось разжать сразу, а вот левую…  
\- Хорошо, тебе надо успокоиться, и тогда механизмы сами разожмутся.  
Крис не хотел причинять Себастьяну боль, но протез заклинило. Он уже уговаривал сам себя мысленно разжать пальцы, но не получал никакого ответа от тела.  
\- Все хорошо, правда, - Себастьян врал. Несколько раз он уже пытался вырваться из хватки, - просто успокоимся, нам обоим надо успокоиться.  
Это сработало. Не сразу, но сердце успокоилось, протез разжался. Рука бы повисла мертвым грузом, если бы Себастьян ее не перехватил. Крис почти ничего не чувствовал ей.  
\- Это из-за мышечного спазма, придется повозиться, чтобы отладить.  
\- Я должен был удержать тебя.  
\- Ты не смог бы.  
\- Нет, я должен был.  
\- Ты не смог бы. Иначе бы ты упал со мной.

***

\- Теперь попробуй сжать пальцы, - Себастьян убрал прибор от протеза Криса.  
Движение удалось. Себастьян принялся собирать назад внешнюю обшивку протеза.  
\- Я же предупреждал, что надо проходить диагностику, - шутка не удалась. Крис оставался таким же потрясенным, витающим где-то в глубине своих мыслей, а может, в воспоминаниях Стива Роджерса.  
Последняя пластинка защелкнулась. Себастьян убрал тонкие инструменты в специальный кейс. По таймеру на модуле, «Вимане» оставалось еще часов пять до точки выхода.  
\- О чем думаешь? –Себастьян снова попытался привлечь внимание Криса. Или Стива.  
\- О нас.  
О том, что когда-то существовали такие Стив и Баки. О том, сколько они значили друг друга, что им пришлось умирать и не раз, и драться из всех сил, чтобы быть вместе. От такого все внутри переворачивалось. И не хотелось избавляться от этого знания. Хотелось принять, не смотря желание возразить со всеми рациональными «а как же».  
\- Мы не обязаны. Мы же совсем другие люди. Из, подумай только, другой галактики, другого времени.  
\- Ты сам себе веришь?  
\- Нет, - сдался Себастьян. Баки бы подумал, что от сопляка так просто не избавиться, он и в аду тебя достанет.  
«Вимане» оставалось еще часов пять, чтобы пройти гиперпространство и оказаться наконец-то в новой системе.

***

Корабль еще не проснулся, в кают-компании было непривычно тихо. Себастьян даже не включил в помещении полного освещения, все, что ему было нужно – добраться до иллюминатора. «Вимана» был так близко к «Земле-2», что можно было наблюдать за планетой вживую, а не через экраны терминалов.  
Уже через несколько часов вернется разведывательный спутник. Через неделю первые данные отправятся в обитаемые системы и займут должное место в новостях. А миссии еще предстоит несколько месяцев работы с орбиты и на высадках.  
\- Эй, - Крис вошел в кают-компанию незаметно. Все-таки проснулся, даже еще не переоделся из майки и спортивных штанов в рабочий комбез.  
\- Красуешься, - усмехнулся Себастьян, оглядывая голые плечи.  
\- Может быть, - Крис подошел ближе и мягко обхватил кисть Себастьяна, дотягиваясь до модуля. – Активируй последнее обновление.  
Простая комбинация команд и экран выдал голограмму – миниатюра планеты.

\- Скарлетт вчера вечером не удержалась, связалась со спутником, чтобы получить данные для компьютерной модели. Небольшое развлечение, - Крис вытащил из своего модуля стилус и перехватил управление голограммой. Объемная картинка переместилась с экрана в раскрытые ладони Себастьяна.  
\- Красиво, - изображение вращалось. Можно было разглядеть запечатленные спутником облака в атмосфере планеты, увидеть очертания материков, полюса, океаны. Действительно, при первом быстром взгляде похоже на Землю из учебников истории.  
\- Эй, - Себастьян и не заметил, как долго рассматривал голограмму. День вообще начинался слишком странно. Себастьян постоянно чувствовал, что проваливается глубоко в свои мысли, а когда выбирался, даже не помнил, о чем размышлял. Вот и Крис заметил. – Что с тобой?  
\- Не знаю.  
Крис убрал стилус и голограмма вернулась на экран, а спустя некоторое время без действия, модуль переключился в спящий режим.  
\- И все-таки? – Крис уже не просто осторожно касался, а обнимал. Это было приятно, это успокаивало, помогало наконец-то оформиться блуждающим далеко мыслям в нечто связное.  
\- Вся эта миссия. Я думал, путешествие станет моим профессиональным достижением. Врач на дальнем перелете, это высоко ценится, поверь. Я не особо надеялся, что разберусь с феноменом, а разобрался, - Себастьян вздохнул, делая паузу. – А теперь я даже не знаю, что со всем этим делать. Я хотел найти научное объяснение, а нашел… старые сказки о перерождении души, - еще одна пауза, и Себастьян посмотрел прямо в глаза Крису. – Что будет дальше? Что будет с нами, Крис?  
Крис слишком хорошо понимал, о чем говорит Себастьян. Внутри скребло тревожащее чувство. Да, они продолжат работу на борту «Виманы», а потом предстоит обратный путь, и никто им не предскажет, что еще они вспомнят, пока будут добираться до дома. В каких еще временах они успели побывать, кем были, знали ли друг друга. С этим придется жить.  
\- А знаешь, что, - пришедший в голову ответ заставил Криса улыбнуться, - мы будем. Уже были. И порознь, и вместе. И теперь снова. Мы будем. И мы есть. Здесь и сейчас.  
Себастьян доверчиво обнял крепче, окончательно отворачиваясь от иллюминатора. Молчание затягивалось, но было слишком комфортно, чтобы его нарушать, но отмереть все-таки пришлось. В коридоре зажегся основной свет. Системы корабля оживали, согласно заданному расписанию. Скоро начнется обычная, слаженная работа, приукрашенная энтузиазмом умников от близости цели всего путешествия.  
\- А в самом начале я думал, что ты самый угрюмый тип на этом корабле, - наконец-то заговорил Себастьян.  
Крис фыркнул:  
\- А теперь?  
\- Что ты мне очень дорог.  
\- Ты тоже мне очень дорог, Себастьян.  
Бесспорно, что после завершения миссии «Виманы», старое выражение «Земля – колыбель жизни» станет не таким актуальным. «Земля-2» получит постоянное имя на карте исследуемых галактик, а в зависимости от того, что обнаружится при высадке на планету, заговорят и о ксеноморфных формах жизни. Наконец-то не о синтетических моделях. Постепенно исследования живой планеты перестанут быть сенсацией, станут обыденностью, как гиперскачки или терраформирование. Еще одна глава в истории человеческой цивилизации.  
Крис был прав. При всем, что они узнали, главное, что они «есть». Прошлого не изменить, будущего не предугадать. Можно только жить «здесь и сейчас», доверяя самой Вселенной выбирать им новые жизни и судьбы. Вселенная со всеми своими загадками – вот истинная колыбель.  
В коридоре послышались шаги. Энтони или Джереми, пора было перенимать управление кораблем у автопилота.  
\- Пойдем? – Крис слегка кивнул в сторону выхода из кают-компании.  
\- Да, - согласился Себастьян.  
Начинался новый день.


End file.
